Holsters for firearms have long been known and are available in multiple varieties.
Some holsters are made of fabric while others, in particular newer generation holsters, are made of a pourable rigid material, such as a plastic material.
The holster forms a receiving site delimited by the walls of the holster, in which the firearm can be housed.
The holster has standard joints, in order to be fastened firmly, for example to a belt wearable by the user. In this manner, the user has a weapon-holder support which is always positioned at waist level.
It could be equally positioned at armpit, thigh or ankle level. Moreover, by means of suitable tactical waistcoats, it could be positioned at chest or breast level.
Moreover, some prior art holsters has safety systems for fastening the weapon, which act on the trigger guard, the butt or other parts of the weapon, in order to prevent the weapon from being fraudulently pulled and to keep it in position in the holster.
Current holsters, in particular those made of rigid materials, are generally made up in a single piece, in which the walls shaping the holster (for example two lateral walls, an anterior one and a posterior one) are continuous with each other.
In this sense, therefore, it is obvious that the space provided for the slot of the weapon is fixed and cannot be modified. In particular, it is predetermined for a specific type of weapon and cannot be adapted to receive weapons (and therefore models) with different sizes.
Thus, if a holster is intended for a specific weapon of a predetermined size, it is not possible to insert a weapon of a bigger or smaller size.
Therefore, if the weapon is bigger, it cannot be fitted in the provided slot, because the size of the slot for the weapon cannot be changed.
Equally, if the weapon is smaller, it is also not correctly fastened.
Because of this limitation, each time it is necessary to provide for many holsters with different shapes and sizes, each one for a specific weapon.
These inconveniences are felt more greatly with holsters for uncommon weapons, which are less available on the market, or may not be not produced at all or are anyway hard to find.